Escape
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Dayana a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans avec son père à l'âge de 8 ans. À Beacon Hills Talia était son mentor et les Hale comme sa famille. Elle a failli à sa tache le jour de l'incendie et n'a jamais remis les pieds à Beacon Hills. Reviendra-t-elle quand son ami Derek l'appellera à l'aide après l'arrivée d'une meute d'alpha dont elle connait bien le chef ? commence saison 3 épisode 1
1. Retour à la réalité

Dayana a quitté la Nouvelle Orléans avec son père à l'âge de 8 ans. A Beacon Hills, elle était une sorcière proche de Talia Hale. Talia était son mentor et les Hale comme sa famille. Elle a failli à sa tache le jour de l'incendie et n'a jamais remis les pieds à Beacon Hills. Reviendra-t-elle quand son ami Derek l'appellera à l'aide après l'arrivée d'une meute d'alpha dont elle connaît bien le chef ? (commence entre l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 et le 1ier de la saison 3)

**Chapitre 1 : **

Vancouver, BC :

_POV extérieur :_

Dayana faisait la même promenade matinale depuis sept ans. Elle faisait son jogging le long de English Bay et était toujours aussi éblouie par ce paysage qui avait su combattre l'invasion humaine. La légère brise lui envoyait l'odeur des troncs posés sur le sable et le soleil luisant sur l'eau faisait pleurer ses beaux yeux verts. Au fil de sa course elle pouvait voir que les galets remplaçaient le sable au bonheur des enfants qui les empilaient pour en faire des bonhommes. Au loin, les arbres à perte de vue lui rappelaient pourquoi elle avait décidé de vivre ici depuis son départ de Beacon Hills.

Elle adorait la forêt c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle était venue habiter ici, dans une petite maison isolée de tout où elle pouvait pratiquer la magie tranquillement. Elle avait peu de contact avec le monde extérieur. Elle se contentait d'un bain de foule une fois par mois quand elle allait au marché chercher des ingrédients pour ses potions de guérison.

Elle sortit des ses pensées quand quelqu'un l'interpella et lui barra la route.

« Ah... Dayana... Tu vas me faire mourir, se plaignait la jeune femme qui visiblement avait fait un sprint pour pouvoir l'arrêter »

Dayana détestait être dérangée lorsqu'elle courait et son amie Marie était au courant. Cela devait être vraiment important pour qu'elle la stoppe...

Dayana mit les mains sur les hanches et attendit que Marie reprenne son souffle.

« Hum... suffoquait son amie sorcière. Ça fait un mois que je te cherche, d'habitude je te vois au marché mais là rien, aussi invisible que le vent... »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Dayana en fronçant les sourcils »

D'habitude personne ne la cherchait, si ils avaient quelques choses à lui dire ou à lui demander, ils attendaient de la croiser au marché. Et puis... Si ils la rataient, ils essaieraient le mois d'après.

Jamais Dayana n'avait donné son adresse à qui que ce soit, on se sait pas à qui on fait confiance. On baisse notre garde jusqu'au jour où on vient brûler votre maison...

« Assis toi, lui proposa Marie en lui montrant un banc »

Dayana s'exécuta sans broncher et s'installa à côté de Marie.

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à t'acheter un téléphone, commença Marie, ça m'éviterai de devoir m'occuper de tes affaires »

« Quoi ? Quelles affaires ? »

Marie ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et mit son téléphone à son oreille.

Dayana fulminait sur place, quel culot avait elle de l'interrompre pour au final avoir une conversation avec elle ne sait qui au téléphone.

« Allô ? dit Marie, je l'ai trouvée. Hum... Okay, finit-elle en me tendant son téléphone »

« Quoi ? chuchotait Dayana, Qui me cherche ?» Dayana ne pensait pas que Marie pourrait lui faire un coup comme ça.

« Tais toi et prends le téléphone, murmura Marie pour ne pas que l'interlocuteur l'entende »

Dayana repoussa le téléphone de sa main ce qui exaspéra Marie qui s'énerva :

« Bon Dayana Claire, tu réponds à ce putain d'appel ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai du faire pour ne serait-ce que te croiser ! Alors réponds, je ne te laisse pas le choix !»

Dayana était bouche béé, jamais elle n'avait vu Marie dans un état pareil ou l'appeler par son nom en entier. Ça devait vraiment être important.

Dayana abdiqua et hocha la tête au bonheur de Marie qui avait retrouvée le sourire aussitôt. Ah, la comédienne ! pensa Dayana.

Marie tendit une nouvelle fois son téléphone à Dayana et cette fois ci elle le prit.

« … Allô ? dit Dayana d'une voix inhabituellement incertaine »

Un léger rire retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'une voix familière lui réponde : « Dayana... »

Dayana se leva précipitamment du banc quant elle reconnu la voix :

« Derek, c'est.. c'est toi. Mais qu'est que ? Pourquoi ? bredouilla Dayana »

« Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à poser des questions avant que l'on t'en pose, répondit-il avec un sourire évident dans la voix »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Pourquoi Marie est impliquée ? demanda Dayana en jetant un regard noir à son amie qui lui répondit avec un sourire satisfait »

« Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaye de te contacter, tu es aussi inaccessible qu'un criminel recherché par le FBI... J'ai finis par trouver le numéro de quelqu'un qui te connaissait et je lui ai demandé de l'aide... »

« Euh... Okay, et... Pourquoi tu veux me contacter ? Ça fait...»

« Sept ans, la coupa-t-il, sept ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, sept ans que tu as quitté Beacon Hills après l'incendie »

Elle ferma les yeux quant il évoqua l'incendie. On avait tellement perdu ce jour là... Sa mère, mon père, Cora, mon ami Peter qui était dans le coma tel un légume condamné à revivre cette tragédie encore et encore...

« Viens en au fait, reprit-elle »

« J'ai besoin de toi et de tout ce que ma mère t'avait autrefois enseigné »

Dayana était perplexe et le stress monta aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? C'est les chasseurs qui ? »

« Non, pire... »

« Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que ces enfoirés de chasseurs ? Hein ? Dis moi ? »

« Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre et dit d'une voix grave : une meute d'alpha »

La respiration de Dayana s'accéléra, elle mit une main sur sa tête pour s'aider à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre: « une meute d'alpha ? »

« Oui, dit Derek d'une voix confiante, deux membres de ma meute ont été enlevés, ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on est à leur recherche. Il y a eu le symbole sur ma porte, les animaux qui deviennent fous et... »

« Derek, le coupa-t-elle, je comprends mais... Je ne suis plus la dedans... Les sorciers qui s'associent aux loups, ça cause que des problèmes. La preuve mon père est mort dans l'incendie alors qu'il n'était pas visé... »

Dayana entendit un objet se briser. Derek avait beaucoup de culpabilité à cause de Kate Argent, la chasseuse qui l'avait séduit pour mieux le piéger après. Dayana se souvenait lui avoir dit que son père était mort à cause de lui avant de quitter la ville. Elle s'en était voulue immédiatement d'ailleurs mais ne l'avait jamais rappelé par fierté. Si Derek ravalait sa fierté pour l'appeler c'est que ça devait être urgent, très urgent...

« Okay, reprit-il en colère, fais comme tu veux. Mais sache qu'avec tout ce que ma mère a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça. Tu me dois bien ça... Et une dernière chose »

« Oui, répondit Dayana »

« Je suis presque sûr que la meute est... »

Derek s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et Dayana entendit une dispute au loin.

« Derek ? Derek ? demanda-t-elle » Marie lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et Dayana lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire qu'elle ne savait pas.

« Désolé Dayana, répondit une voix, n'écoute pas mon neveu. Tu n'as pas besoin de te déplacer pour ça. Puis il raccrocha »

Dayana rendit le téléphone à Marie et semblait complètement perdue. Comme ci elle avait vu un fantôme. Est-ce que ? Non ? Ce n'était pas Peter ?

« Dayana ? Ça va ? l'interrogea Marie en avançant vers elle »

Dayana leva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient horrifiés. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'en alla en courant pour retourner chez elle. Elle entendit Marie l'appeler au loin mais ne se retourna pas. Qui aurait pensait que sa petite vie tranquille serait bouleversée encore une fois ? Il n'y a que les loups pour faire ça...

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard :<p>

Dayana était dans l'aéroport YVR avec sa petite valise. Elle avait l'air d'une bûcheronne avec sa chemise à carreaux et son jean comparé à tous ces touristes. Cette tenue la rajeunissait au point que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait demandé sa carte d'identité pour vérifier son âge et pouvoir acheter un billet. L'hôtesse a même regarder Dayana et sa carte plusieurs fois avant de l'autoriser à acheter le billet. Elle pensait sûrement que la date de naissance était fausse. C'était compréhensible, Dayana était resté loin du monde actuel dans sa petite maison dans les bois et ne s'habillait pas comme les jeunes femmes de son âge.

Dans l'avion, plusieurs femmes regardaient Dayana de haut un air de dire : « Elle sort d'où celle là ? De la brousse ? »

Dayana n'était plus habituée aux contacts humains et avait fixée ces femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles baissent les yeux.

Elle ressentit une sensation désagréable dans le ventre quand l'avion décolla. Elle ne l'avait pas prit depuis sept ans.

Elle regardait à travers le hublot l'île de Vancouver, son paradis s'éloigner d'elle au fur et à mesure. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le hublot et se promit les larmes aux yeux qu'elle reviendra vite.

L'adolescent de 17 ans environ qui était assis à côté d'elle la regarda et dit :

« Première fois hors du cocon familial ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel ce qui dissuada le garçon de lui parler durant les quatre heures et demi de vol. Elle passa son temps à regarder des films sur le petit écran en essayant de ne pas se demander toutes les minutes comment Peter était sorti du coma et pourquoi personne ne l'avait mise au courant.

Dayana était arrivée à l'aéroport d'Oakland, le plus proche de Beacon Hills. Elle se maudissait d'avoir fui sans demander le numéro de Derek à Marie. Il ne savait pas qu'elle venait enfin il devait se douter qu'elle voudrait des explications sur Peter.

Elle prit le bus pour aller à Beacon Hills. Durant les 35 minutes de route, elle regardait le paysage. Elle était surprise de voir comment les bâtiments avaient changés. L'image qu'elle avait en tête de cette route qu'elle avait faite en pleurant il y a sept ans n'étaient plus la même. La dernière fois, elle était triste de partir à Vancouver maintenant elle était triste de devoir s'en aller.

Quand le bus passa le panneau de la ville, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de se retourner pour regarder partout. Beacon Hills ! C'était comme elle se souvenait. Les bois, les bâtiments désaffectés, le cimetière... Le simple fait de voir le cimetière lui enleva son sourire, c'était dans ce cimetière que les cendres de son père étaient depuis sept ans. Elle n'y avait pas été depuis rien qu'à imaginer passer cette grille lui procura des frissons dans tout le corps.

Au loin elle aperçut le lycée de Beacon Hills et sa tristesse s'envola pour laisser place à la nostalgie. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose dans ce lycée. Un souvenir s'empara d'elle et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle se revoyait squatter tard le lycée pour tester des mixtures dans la salle de chimie, elle avait mélangé des substances qui n'allaient pas ensemble et avait fait fondre la table du premier rang.

Le bus passa devant le lycée. Dayana le regardait avec admiration puis avec incrédulité. Le chauffeur et tous les passagers voyaient aussi ce qu'il se passait. Le bus s'était arrêter avec un gros coup de frein et les gens criaient. Le ciel était envahi de corbeaux volant à vive allure vers le lycée.

Dayana se leva de son siège et colla son visage à la vitre pour regarder vers le ciel.

Les corbeaux fonçaient dans les fenêtres des salles de classe au point de les briser. Le chauffeur de bus appelait la police qui avait bizarrement aucun de mal à le croire.

Derek avait raison seule une meute d'alpha pouvait rendre fou autant d'animaux.

Quand la police arriva pour constater les dégâts, elle sortit du bus comme tous les passagers. Ils étaient tous effrayés et dans le bruit ambiant elle entendit un passager dire que les animaux devenaient complémentent cinglés.

Dayana traîna sa valise et se dirigea en courant en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Elle espérait que l'ancien conseillé de Talia y travaillait toujours et pourrait l'éclairer...

_Dayana POV :_

J'entrai en trombe dans la salle d'attente et criai :

« Deaton ? »

Du bruit dans le fond de la salle me fit savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je posai ma valise et me penchai sur le comptoir pour regarder.

Deux paires d'yeux me fixaient avec surprise. Je m'étais encore une fois comportée comme une fille qui n'avait aucune gène...

« Daya, Dayana, demanda Deaton en marchant vers moi accompagné du shérif »

« Salut, dis-je en faisant un signe de la main en étant toujours penchée sur le comptoir »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? demanda le Dr Deaton étonné »

« Bonjour, répondis-je en tendant la main au shérif, Dayana Claire »

Le shérif lui tendit la main et leva la tête en entendant son nom. Il avait dû se rappeler d'une affaire, celle de l'incendie de la maison Hale où son père avait péri.

« Hum... Shérif Stilinski, dit-il en lui serrant la main. » Il se tourna vers Deaton et dit : « Prévenez moi si vous en savez plus. Au revoir. »

Il quitta la clinique et je me retrouvai face au Dr Deaton.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé au lycée avec les corbeaux quand j'étais dans le bus, c'est des alphas n'est-ce-pas ? »

Deaton s'assit et me regarda, toujours étonné de me voir de retour : « Qu'est-ce-que ? »

Je voulais lui expliquer l'essentiel donc je m'accroupis rapidement devant lui et répondis : « Derek m'a appelait à propos de ça, je ne voulais pas venir mais ensuite Peter a prit le téléphone et... »

Les yeux de Deaton s'agrandirent quand il m'entendit prononcer le nom de Peter.

« Dayana je te retiens tout de suite, lui dit Deaton, Peter Hale n'est plus le jeune homme que tu as connu. Après ses six années de coma il... »

Je me levai légèrement et répondis : « Six ans ? Ce n'est donc pas si récent... Un an qu'il est sortit du coma et personne n'a cherché à me prévenir ?»

« Dayana, s'écria Deaton en se levant pour que j'écoute »

Je me levai aussi et me tus. Deaton avait un air grave, comme-ci il allait me révéler autre chose, quelque chose que je ne savais pas, qui ne me plairais pas...

«Il a hum... fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il a tuer Laura Hale pour avoir ses pouvoirs d'alpha... il a transformer un gamin et à tuer de nombreuse personne innocente pour pouvoir se venger de Kate Argent »

Mes yeux s'agrandissaient sous le choc, je mis mes mains sur ma bouche une boule se formait dans ma gorge.

« Quoi ? Non, il n'aurait pas tué sa propre nièce !»

« Si, répondit Deaton en marchant vers moi, Derek a même tué Peter et est devenu l'alpha. Peter est revenu à la vie le jour de la lune des vers grâce à de la poudre d'aconit... »

Je ne croyais pas ce que j'entendais. La famille Hale était si soudée avant l'incendie, elle aurait dû l'être encore plus maintenant. J'étais à mon comble niveau émotion. Il n'y avait qu'à Beacon Hills que je me laissais envahir par le stress. Ma maison me manquait déjà...

« Donnes moi le numéro de Derek que je l'appelle de ton bureau »

Deaton alla de lui même vers le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro. Je pris le téléphone et Derek répondit aussitôt : « Deaton ? »

« Derek, on doit parler, lui dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je suis là... »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Derek, seule sa respiration brisait le silence. Il devait avoir fait le lien entre la présence de Dayana chez le Dr Deaton et le tremblement dans sa voix. Elle savait tout...

« Hum... Rejoins moi à mon ancienne maison. Je t'attends, s'exprima Derek en raccrochant brusquement »

Je ne pris pas la peine de reposer le téléphone je courrai empoigner ma valise et me dirigeai vers la sortie sous les yeux du Dr Deaton déboussolé de revoir la protégée de Talia Hale.

Je courrais dans les bois en direction de la maison des Hale. Je connaissais toujours le chemin, je tournais à droite ou à gauche d'instinct. Chaque arbres, chaque chemins boueux me rappelaient des moments passés ici pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence. Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître je me sentais chez moi.

Les arbres me laissèrent plus d'espace alors je ralentis et stoppai ma course quand j'aperçus le toit de la maison. Les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface.

La fumée que j'avais aperçu alors que je revenais d'une soirée. Le sprint que j'avais fait pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait. Le point au cœur que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu le feu, les secours et la police. Les derniers mètres que j'avais parcouru avant de m'effondrer quand un policer m'avait appris la nouvelle. L'espoir que mon père s'en était sorti jusqu'à l'identification. Bref... J'essayais de chasser mes souvenirs pour ne pas que ma magie se déclenche d'elle même et de penser aux autres aux beaux souvenirs.

Je me repris et avançai timidement vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit est par réflexe je me cachai derrière un tronc d'arbre pour observer. Deux garçons sortaient de la maison et l'un d'eux était obnubilé par la porte.

« Pourquoi tu as peint la porte ? demandait-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la maison »

C'est vrai ça, me demandais-je, pourquoi peindre une porte d'une maison inhabitable ? Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Je sursautai quand je vis le garçon sortir ses griffes pour enlever la peinture de la porte avec. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas...

« Un loup garou ? dis-je tout bas pour ne pas me faire repérer»

Derek apparut sur le pas de la porte et ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'adolescent.

Mais c'est ça ! pensai-je, Derek m'avait parlé d'un symbole sur sa porte...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de ma cachette pour m'approcher lentement. Les garçons continuaient leur discussion et ne m'avaient toujours pas entendu arriver. J'entendis un des garçons, le loup garou dire « Combien il y en a-t-il ? »

Derek répondit en soupirant « Une meute »

C'était le moment ! Je profitais de la stupéfaction des deux garçons pour faire mon entrée en disant haut et fort : « Une meute d'alpha ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi tandis que je montais les escaliers. Je les avais fait sursauter au point où le jeune loup sortit ses griffes. Derek posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une menace. Après la surprise, les deux adolescents me regardèrent de la tête aux pieds en prenant bien soin de détailler mon visage. Quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune loup, il eut comme un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel. Mon pouvoir avait rencontré le sien, le sien allait être immense. Le jeune loup avait l'air étonné, il avait dû sentir que notre contact visuel avait provoqué ce coup de tonnerre.

Derek coupa l'analyse développée des deux adolescents et dit :

« Dayana, tu es là »

Il me regarda intensément jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'encadrement de la porte.

Un des garçons nous coupa et dit : Désolé les gars mais... Putain c'est qui ? »

Je m'approchais et me présentais : « Dayana Claire, une amie de la famille... Si on peut dire »

Derek hocha la tête et l'un des deux adolescents, celui qui avait l'air humain prit la parole : « Lui c'est Scott McCall et moi c'est Stiles Stilinski... »

« Stilinski ? Comme le shérif ? lui demandais-je »

« Euh... Oui pourquoi tu connais mon père »

« Je l'ai vu chez Deaton tout à l'heure, répondis-je en regardant Derek, sûrement à cause du comportement des animaux... J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec les corbeaux. Je suis sure que c'est une meute d'alpha... »

« Attends, Attends, me coupa Scott, t'es quoi au juste ? T'es pas un loup-garou ? »

Je regardai Derek en souriant et répondis : « Pas vraiment... »

« On s'en fou de ça, nous coupa Stiles, ce sont tous des alphas ? demanda-t-il à Derek ? Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je crois qu'ils ont un chef, nous expliqua Derek, il s'appelle Deucalion, ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux »

À l'écoute de ce nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis presque dix ans mon cœur s'accéléra. Je regardais Derek les yeux dans le vide, la bouche ouverte : « Deucalion, répétai-je en chuchotant » J'avais du mal à m'en remettre. La conversation continua sans moi.

« On sait qu'ils ont Boyd et Erica, avec Peter et Isaac on cherche depuis quatre mois... »

« Si tu les trouves... Comment on fait contre une meute d'alpha ? se renseigna Scott »

« Avec toute l'aide que je peux avoir, répliqua Derek en me regardant »

Scott se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur, j'étais certaine qu'il allait encore me demander ce que j'étais mais il fut coupé.

« Où est-elle ? retentit une voix dans la maison »

Un autre adolescent était là, je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était torse nu et assis sur une table. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé sous un camion.

« Quelle fille ? le questionna Derek »

Je suis folle, pensai-je, pourquoi suis-je revenue ? D'abord Derek qui me contacte, Peter qui n'est plus dans le coma puis Deucalion et sa meute d'alpha... C'est trop d'émotion pour moi. Je me demande si je vais survivre dans cette ville où tout par en vrille...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le premier chapitre traîne sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment. Si le début vous plaît je continuerai à poster pendant les vacances. Si vous voyez un lien entre le nom de famille de Dayana et la série The Originals c'est normal. Dayana est le même genre de sorcière que dans cette série et elle vient de la Nouvelle Orléans. Qui sait ? Si cette fiction plaît quand je l'aurai finie il y aura peut-être un crossover avec The Originals. Bye Review Please :)<strong>_


	2. Risk and Reward

**Chapitre 2 : **

Derek m'avait tout expliqué, de la morsure de Scott à la vengeance de Peter en passant par le Kanima. Cette ville était encore plus surnaturelle qu'auparavant...

J'ai faillis craquer quand il m'a raconté dans quel état ils avaient retrouvés Laura. J'avais toujours été très proche d'elle. Les souvenirs m'étaient remontés à la surface et ne me quittaient pas depuis que j'étais arrivé en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la ville.

Je venais souvent ici avec mon père jusqu'à mes 18 ans, nous discutions et observions la ville.

La ville était pareille vue de haut, illuminée et paisible alors qu'en réalité...

J'étais assise dans l'herbe en train de penser à tout ça quand Derek m'a appelé pour que je vienne dormir chez lui. Il m'a sermonné comme-ci j'avais encore 15 ans quand je suis rentrée et lui ai dit que j'étais à la falaise.

Je me suis endormie en pensant à un nom que je ne pensais jamais réentendre.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise au fond de la salle et écouter d'une oreille distraite la discussion.<p>

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, répéta Isaac à Derek, je ne l'aime pas du tout »

« Ça ira, répondit Derek »

« Ça doit vraiment être lui ? demanda Isaac »

« Il sait comment faire. Moi non, affirma Derek, ça serait dangereux si je le faisais »

« Il a raison, intervins-je en avançant et en me plaçant à côté de Isaac, bien que j'ai envie de l'étriper et de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension, lui seul peut le faire... »

« Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne l'aime pas, ajouta Isaac »

« Personne ne l'aime, répliqua Derek »

La porte s'ouvrit et nous levâmes instantanément la tête vers le nouvel arrivé.

« Oui, ressusciter a réduit mes capacités mais l'audition fonctionne toujours... Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire. Dîtes le en face..., dit Peter en avançant vers nous avec arrogance »

Ah... Celui là, je vais lui faire avaler sa fierté, pensai-je

« On ne t'aime pas, lui répondit Derek sans hésitation »

Peter leva son sourcil gauche, me regarda et dit d'un ton assuré :

« Derek... Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui... d'après mes souvenirs m'aimait beaucoup et savait me le prouv... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand je l'ai envoyé valser à travers la pièce d'un geste de la main. Les émotions des derniers jours étaient déjà dures à gérer. Je ne pouvais pas subir ces sarcasmes sur notre ancienne relation amicale voire plus.

Isaac me regarda comme-ci il avait vu un fantôme et recula lentement avant de crier : « Mais putain ! C'est quoi ça ! »

« Ah... Dayana, sourit Peter en se relevant et en époussetant sa veste, moi aussi je suis content de te voir »

Je fronçais les sourcils et je sentais la rage montait en moi. Il allait se prendre un autre sort d'une seconde à l'autre mais Derek fit retomber la pression quand il claqua un livre sur la table. Je sursautais sur le coup ce qui calma mes émotions et la magie qui montait en moi.

« Maintenant que les pulsions sont assouvies, dit Derek en me regardant ce qui me fit lever les yeux. Tais toi et aide nous, ordonna-t-il à Peter »

« D'accord, répondit Peter le plus naturellement du monde »

Je me suis assise sur le canapé à côté de Derek pour observer la scène face à moi. Peter voulait entrer dans la mémoire de Isaac en lui plantant ses griffes dans le cou. J'avais déjà vu ça plusieurs fois quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est une technique que Talia maîtrisait bien, pour ce qui est de Peter, j'avais un doute. Nous n'avions pas le choix, j'aurais pu tenter un sortilège mais rien n'était aussi efficace et précis que ça.

Peter planta ses griffes sans l'arrière de cou d'Isaac et ses yeux devinrent subitement bleus. Je sentais que son pouvoir faisait effet comme à chaque fois que j'étais en présence d'un quelconque pouvoir. Derek était tendu et avait l'air inquiet. Il se leva pour intervenir mais Peter le dissuada en disant qu'il voyait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes Peter lâcha Isaac et ils reprirent leurs esprits.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? s'empressa de demander Derek »

« C'était confus, des images... des formes floues, bafouilla Peter »

« Mais tu as vu quelque chose, affirma Derek »

« Oui, certifiai-je, je l'ai senti. Tu as réussi, dis-je à Peter »

« Je les ai à peine aperçus, se rappela Peter »

« Mais tu les as vu, soutenait Derek »

« Pire, répondit Peter »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot me faisait penser immédiatement à :

« Deucalion, me coupa Derek »

« Il leur disait qu'il n'y avait plus de temps, répondit Peter »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? nous interrogea Isaac »

« Il va les tuer, rétorqua aussitôt Derek »

« Non, non, non, démentit Peter, il leur à promis qu'à la pleine lune ils seront morts »

« La prochaine pleine lune ? demandai-je »

Peter nous regarda et dit en appuyant sur chaque syllabe : « Demain soir... »

* * *

><p>Pendant que Derek était parti rejoindre Scott et Stiles je tournais en rond dans la pièce sous le regard amusé de Peter assit sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.<p>

Je me demandais ce que je faisais ici, je me sentais inutile et ça me passait sur les nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as à tourner comme ça ? On dirait un sorcier vaudou en train d'invoquer la pluie, se moqua Peter »

Je m'arrêtais et avançais vers lui. Il avait l'air de se méfier mais il le cachait. Je m'accroupis devant lui, le regardai dans les yeux et lui demandai :

« Quand tu lui as arraché la gorge... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait dans son regard ? »

Peter leva les sourcils et eu un sourire en coin quand il devina que je parlais de Kate.

« Cette pétasse avait aussi peur qu'un antilope tentant de fuir avant de se faire dévorer par un félin, me répondit-il »

Je me levai et dis d'un ton froid : « Bien... J'aurais voulu être la pour réduire son corps en cendre, qu'elle finisse comme mon père quand ils l'ont retrouvés. Voir la peur dans ses yeux m'aurait fait plus que plaisir... »

« Alors... Tu ne penses pas que je suis un psychopathe comme les autres, murmura Peter en se levant »

Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Tu l'es pour avoir tué des innocents et... Laura, dis-je en baissant la tête »

« Mais, continua-t-il en levant mon visage »

« Mais, répétai-je, je comprends ta vengeance. C'était déjà assez dur pour moi d'avoir perdu mon père de cette façon. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça a dû être pour toi d'y être et de ne pouvoir aider personne. Le feu, les cris... dis-je en imaginant »

Il baissait les yeux pour cacher les émotions qui transperçaient ses yeux bleus. Je mis ma main droite sur sa joue gauche pour qu'il me regarde.

« Au lieu de fuir j'aurai du traquer Kate Argent et lui faire payer. J'en ai le pouvoir ! J'aurai du rester ici et essayer de te sortir du coma. J'aurais du... »

« Chut, me coupa-t-il en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche, ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il a fuit la Nouvelle Orléans et ta mère pour te protéger. C'est certainement pas ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi... »

Il avait marqué un point. Mon père m'avait protégé de ma folle de mère et avait enduré beaucoup pour moi. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je gâche tout et que je devienne une meurtrière.

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison. J'avais les larmes aux yeux après avoir parlé de tout ça. J'entourai son torse de mes bras et posai ma joue contre sa poitrine. Il avait toujours la même odeur ce qui fit remonter des images à la surface.

Peter ne s'y attentait pas et gardait les bras le long du corps. Il est resté figé plusieurs secondes avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Les contacts humains m'ont manqués, réalisai-je.

« Je suis contente que tu sois vivant, lui dis-je en le serrant très fort »

* * *

><p>Scott avait eu une bonne idée et Derek m'avait demandé de les accompagner au cabinet du Dr Deaton au cas où ça finirait mal...<p>

Stiles, Derek et Scott remplissaient une baignoire de glaçon dans laquelle Isaac devait s'allonger. Deaton allait exercer une sorte d'hypnose sur lui. C'était très risqué pour Isaac car son cœur allait presque s'arrêter.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? demanda Isaac en regardant Deaton, ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? »

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? répondit Deaton »

« Non, pas vraiment... »

« Bon, si c'est trop risqué tu n'as pas à le faire, lui dit Derek »

Isaac me regarda et me demanda : « Tu n'as pas un autre moyen ? T'as bien réussi à faire voler Peter dans les airs d'un simple geste, tu dois bien pouvoir m'hypnotiser ? »

« Attendez... Quoi ? s'écria Scott »

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce délire ! lui demanda Stiles »

« Bon, comme on va devoir coopérer... Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous révèle ce que je suis, leur dis-je en avançant vers eux »

Stiles reculait lentement jusqu'à ce cacher derrière Scott. Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais attendait ma révélation autant que Isaac.

« Ok, commençai-je en tournant en rond, il faut me promettre de ne rien dire à personne qui est en dehors de ces histoires. D'accord, me faisais-je comprendre en regardant Scott, Isaac et Stiles »

Scott et Isaac hochèrent la tête tandis que Stiles avala sa salive et leva la main. Derek hocha la tête de gauche à droite en voyant sa réaction.

« Oui ? dis-je en lui faisant signe de baisser la main »

« Euh... On peux le dire à Lydia et Alison ? me questionna-t-il en regardant Derek. Elles savent déjà tout... »

Je ne connaissais pas ces filles alors je regardais Derek pour avoir son avis. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me faire comprendre que oui, ces filles pouvaient être au courant.

« Si elles sont dignes de confiance, alors oui, lui répondis-je »

« OK, cool ! réagit Stiles en soufflant »

L'atmosphère était tendue. Ils attendaient que je leur révèle ce que je suis avec impatience et inquiétude.

« Je vous dit ce que je suis mais vous me poserez vos questions plus tard, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson alors je leur révélai la vérité :

« Je suis une sorcière... »

Ils avaient tous les trois la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Ça ne doit pas vous choquez, dis-je, vous avez déjà vu un kanima et vous êtes choqués pour de la sorcellerie... »

Stiles fut le premier à réagir et me posa une question prévisible venant de sa part :

« Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu as une baguette magique ? »

Deaton ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que les autres regardaient Stiles comme-ci il venait d'une autre planète.

« Tu crois que je suis qui ? lui répondis-je, Hermione Granger ? »

« J'aurai plutôt pensé à Voldemort, chuchota-t-il »

Je fis semblant de lever la main et il se protégea derrière Scott.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette, me moquai-je gentiment. Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour les questions, rappelai-je »

« Bon, on y va, dit Derek en regardant Isaac »

Il hocha la tête et s'assit dans la baignoire. Scott et Stiles l'ont maintenu et plongé dans l'eau glacé.

Isaac se débattait et les garçons avaient du mal à le retenir. Je récitais une formule tout haut pour le rendre immobile.

« Vous pouvez le lâcher, leur demandai-je, il ne bougera pas »

Scott le lâcha difficilement. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Stiles semblait fasciné, il devait être un vrai fan des films fantastiques à ce que je voyais.

Le corps d'Isaac flottait et Deaton commença son interrogatoire sous hypnose. Isaac résistait et les lumières de la pièce vacillaient. Isaac finit par décrire l'endroit où il avait vu Erica et Boyd. Il paniquait même si il était incapable de bouger. Il raconta que Erica et Boyd avaient peur de se blesser l'un l'autre sous l'influence de la pleine lune.

Puis, Isaac s'assit précipitamment. Mon sort ne faisait plus effet à cause de son hypnose profonde. Je fis signe aux garçons de surveiller ses mouvements. Son état s'empirait mais Derek voulait tenter l'expérience jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ? hurlait Derek à Isaac »

« C'est une chambre forte ! réalisa Isaac »

Isaac reprit connaissance et sortit de la baignoire en disant qu'il avait vu le nom du bâtiment.

« Beacon Hills First National Bank... Elle est abandonnée. Ils l'utilisent pour les garder »

Personne ne réagissait. Nous étions tous sous le choc de la révélation de Isaac.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Stiles avec une voix grave »

« Non, répondit Isaac frigorifié »

« Tu as dit que quand ils t'ont capturé et enfermé dans une pièce il y avait un corps dedans »

« Quel corps ? questionna Isaac paniqué »

« Erica... Tu as dit que c'était Erica, lui répondit Stiles »

« Elle n'est pas morte ! le contredit Derek »

« Derek, il a dit qu'il y avait un corps et que c'était Erica, assura Stiles »

« Alors, qui était dans la chambre forte avec Boyd ? protesta Derek »

« Quelqu'un d'autre apparemment... dit Stiles »

« La fille de la moto, celle qui a sauvé Isaac ? supposa Scott »

« Non, réfuta Isaac, elle n'était pas loup garou mais celui qui était avec Boyd l'était »

« Erica est peut-être morte car ils les ont mis l'un contre l'autre durant les précédentes pleines lunes pour savoir lequel allait survivre. Comme une arène de loup-garou, supposa Stiles »

Il était plus intelligent et perspicace qu'au premier abord, pensai-je. Il m'avait donné une idée. Je traversai la pièce pour sortir.

« Dayana, où tu vas ? me demanda Derek sous les regards interrogateurs des garçons »

« Vous avez visiblement pas besoin de moi. Je suis sûre que vous allez vous débrouiller seuls, expliquai-je. J'ai quelque chose à faire, lui dis-je en sortant »

« Je croyais qu'elle était la pour aider, entendis-je Scott dire à Derek »

« C'est ce qu'elle fait, lui répondit-il, à sa façon... »

* * *

><p>J'avais passé la nuit dans mes bouquins à la recherche d'un puissant sort de localisation. Il fallait que je trouve Deucalion. Si je le trouvais, je trouverais forcément la banque dans laquelle Boyd était enfermé. Le problème était que Deucalion était très puissant, l'alpha d'une meute d'alpha. Mon sort devra donc être à la hauteur de sa puissance pour qu'il arrive à l'atteindre sans qu'il ne le remarque.<p>

J'ai toujours eu ce don de ressentir les pouvoirs de n'importe quel être surnaturel que je croisais; d'un simple regard ou quand cette personne faisait usage de son pouvoir. Avec Deucalion ça a était différent, c'est toujours différent avec lui... Il avait comme un dogme autour de lui. Je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre pouvoir quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'une réunion entre Talia et d'autres alphas. Bizarrement, c'est lui qui avait ressenti le miens. D'après mon père ça pouvait arriver quand quelqu'un n'acceptait pas qui il était au point que son esprit cache la moindre étincelle de magie en lui.

J'ai toujours pensé que Deucalion aimait être un loup-garou alors sa théorie avait vite était effacée. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le ressentir et encore moins pourquoi lui le pouvait.

Il fallait donc que je trouve un sort en béton. J'allai donc utiliser le seul ingrédient qui avait un pouvoir contre les loups : l'aconit.

Puis j'allai utiliser un sort de localisation des plus basiques mais avec cet ingrédient spécial.

Je descendis du lit sur lequel étaient éparpillés une vingtaine de livres et décidai de commencer le sort.

Je m'asseyais à l'indienne au pied du lit et disposais quelques bougies blanches en cercle autour de moi.

Avant de les allumer je devais purifier la pièce avec de l'encens, j'utilisais la camphre, idéale pour la purification et la protection. J'allumais le charbon qu'il y avait dans l'encensoir d'un simple regard et dispersais les grains de camphre.

La fumée se répandit dans ma chambre, il était temps que j'allume les bougies. Je me concentrai et elles s'allumèrent aussitôt. Pour le sort j'avais besoin d'un objet personnel de la personne que je voulais retrouver. Je n'avais pas revu cet objet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais gardé dans une boite à souvenir depuis que j'avais quitté Beacon Hills. J'avais ressenti le besoin d'amener cette boite avec moi et heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pu faire ce sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais gardé ça, elle représentait plus le malheur qu'autre chose.

Je déposais l'une des flèches que Gérard avait utilisé pour crever les yeux de Deucalion sur la carte de Beacon Hills. Le bois était plus foncé la où le sang avait séché. J'aspergeai la flèche d'un spray que j'avais créé avec de l'aconit et commençai le sort. Je respirais lentement, fermais les yeux et prononçais la formule en latin.

Cet objet avait une importance dans la vie de Deucalion. Les flèches appartenaient à Gérard mais elles avaient eu un impact sur Deucalion et son avenir. J'allai donc le localiser sans problème.

Je me sentis partir, comme-ci je sortais de mon corps et me retrouvais la où je voulais être. Je le voyais, il n'avait pas trop changé... Ses yeux auparavant bleus étaient désormais cachés par des lunettes aviateurs. Ses lèvres fines dictées des ordres que je n'entendais pas. Mes oreilles sifflées, je pouvais voir mais pas entendre.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. J'arrêtais de contempler Deucalion et regardais autour de moi. Un entrepôt vide, poussiéreux et noir. Sûrement la banque, pensai-je. Il fallait que je capte n'importe quels détails qui pourrait me dire où se trouvait cette banque.

Je tournai le dos à Deucalion et aperçus la porte du coffre fort. Je fronçais les yeux pour voir qui gardait cette porte. Ennis, réalisai-je.

Un soupir derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournais lentement vers Deucalion qui arborait un sourire en coin.

« Dayana, dit-il comme-ci il pouvait réellement me voir, ta présence est toujours aussi enivrante... Bien qu'elle soit accompagnée d'aconit, ajouta-il de sa voix qui m'a toujours faite frissonné »

Il m'avait ressenti même avec l'aconit. Je paniquais alors qu'il rigolait doucement. Les images devinrent flous et je me retrouvais dans ma chambre sans aucuns indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait cette banque. J'avais réussi qu'à révéler ma présence à Beacon Hills...

* * *

><p>J'avais fait tout ça pour rien. Stiles avait trouvé la banque et son plan sur internet. Depuis quand la technologie est plus efficace et moins risquée que la magie ? Derek avait l'air encore plus anxieux depuis que je lui avais dit que Deucalion savait que j'étais la. Peter m'avait traité de têtue qui voulait toujours tout faire seule.<p>

Deucalion avait en fait enfermé les loups pour ne pas qu'ils se transforment durant les trois précédentes pleines lunes.

Je le savais intelligent mais pas aussi vicieux et cruel. Il avait vraiment changé...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 pour l'épisode 2. J'espère que ça vous plaît jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.<strong>


End file.
